Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine/Rap Meanings
'Freddy Krueger:' 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, (In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, an illusion can be seen of a group of suburban girls playing jump rope and singing a nursery rhyme about Krueger, the serial killer who kills victims in their sleep. The song is often said to be Krueger's theme song.)'' 3, 4, better lock your- lock your- lock your- lock your-''' (This is a continuation of the song, however the audio is looped and the last word of the line, "door", is cut off, meaning that Krueger has entered the dream of Wolverine.) '''Welcome to prime time, bitch! Better stay awake like a meth head. ("Welcome to prime time, bitch!" is a quote from ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, said by Krueger after he kills Jennifer Caulfield by smashing her head through a television screen created in his dream world. The previous scene of A Nightmare on Elm Street being played on a television also added to the "prime time" part. Krueger can only kill his victims in his dream world when they fall asleep, so he advises Wolverine to take some methamphetamine to protect himself as it causes insomnia.)'' Spread red on your bedspread 'til you're lying there in your deathbed. (This is a reference to Glen Lantz's death in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, where the character sinks into his bed only for blood to splash out of it and all over the room. Krueger says that he will do the same to Wolverine.)'' You got a healing factor? I got a kill bitches on the ceiling factor! (Wolverine has a mutant power to regenerate after being wounded. In the first ''A Nightmare on Elm Street movie, Krueger kills Tina Grey by dragging her onto the ceiling.)'' Under that mask, you're a singer/actor. Under my skin, I'm a slasher/slasher! (Hugh Jackman famously portrayed Wolverine in the ''X-Men film franchise. In addition to being an actor, he is also known to be a singer, performing in various plays and musicals, including the critically acclaimed The Greatest Showman. Krueger makes a word play on the slash sign and says that unlike Wolverine, he is a slasher all throughout.)'' Bitch! I come from Wes Craven's twisted mind. (Wes Craven is the creator of ''A Nightmare on Elm Street and several other acclaimed horror franchises. "Bitch" is also a word Krueger likes to throw around a lot.)'' You come from comic books that kids get when they're well behaved at Christmas time. (Wolverine is a character from Marvel Comics. These comics, as well as superhero comics like Marvel in general, are popular among children, which has led to adults who shown interested in them being stereotyped as immature and lazy, whereas most incarnations of Freddy have been exclusively for adults.) Flock of Seagulls called: they want their hairstyle returned, (A Flock of Seagulls are a new wave band from Liverpool that formed in 1980, best known for their hit single "I Ran (So Far Away)". The frontman, Mike Score, had a distinctive combed-back hairstyle that looked very similar to Wolverine's. Krueger claims Wolverine ripped off their hairstyle and tells him return it to the band, as it is their personal image and to run far away from Krueger.) (Haha!) And that wasn't even my main diss, it was just a side burn. (Krueger makes two hair-related puns, with the mention of a "main diss" referring to a mane, a term meant for long, thick hair. Wolverine is also famous for his sideburns, a hairstyle that Krueger mocked in his previous line. For his second pun, he says that his diss on Wolverine's hair wasn't a main burn, but a secondary, or "side", burn.) 'Wolverine:' Nice glove, bub, but I'm real from bones to teeth. (Wolverine sarcastically compliments Krueger's clawed glove, and contrasts them with his own claws, which are natural parts of his body. "Bub" is one of Wolverine's catchphrases, commonly used when addressing someone.) And that claw is like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath. (A strap-on is a device used by females to penetrate their partners during sex. They put the strap-on above their vagina, or "pussy", where a man's penis is usually positioned. Krueger is said to be similar to this as he is also a pussy, or coward, beneath his weapon.) Don't sleep? That's all you got for me? Could defeat your ass with a cup of tea! (Wolverine mocks a line from the nursery rhyme in ''A Nightmare in Elm Street, saying that Krueger is a basic villain. Tea is a drink that is made with caffeine, which helps to keep people awake. Hence, Wolverine makes the claim that Krueger, a serial killer who murders his victims in their sleep, can be defeated by drinking something that simply makes them avoid sleep in the first place.)'' I been to hell and back and whooped Satan's ass, you got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street! (In the comic book series ''Wolverine Goes to Hell, Wolverine is sent to Hell and battles Satan, the Devil and comes out victorious. Nancy Thompson is a teenage girl who faced Krueger in her nightmares in the first film of the franchise, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Wolverine makes a reference to the name of the film by replacing "Nightmare" with "Nancy". She defeats him by calmly turning her back on him when learning that he is powered by his victim's fear. A "nancy" is also a disparaging term used for an effeminate man. Wolverine mocks Krueger for being easily beat by a teenage girl.)'' (Ha!) You wanna talk about burns, mac? (Wolverine is saying that Krueger's earlier "side burn" line is hypocritical. He uses a double-meaning of "burns", referring to the burns on Krueger's body.) The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack, (Krueger was burned alive by a mob of angry parents, and as such his face is covered in burn marks and scars. Deadpool is another Marvel character, often associated with Wolverine, who has a similar-looking disfigurement due to his incurable cancer. Scrotums are often seen as wrinkled, and Deadpool's cancer would make them appear more so. Wolverine uses this crude analogy to describe Krueger's appearance. This may also be a reference to the ''Deadpool movie where the character, Weasel, says to Deadpool, "You look like Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah".)'' Wrapped in a Where's Waldo? sweater, (Krueger wears a sweater with red stripes, just like Waldo, the protagonist of the popular children's book series ''Where's Waldo?.)'' Jason can't talk and he rocks the mic better! (Jason Voorhees, the antagonist of the ''Friday the 13th film series, is another horror movie villain who has often been compared to Krueger and whom Krueger fought in the film, Freddy vs. Jason. Voorhees notably never speaks a word throughout the entire series, and therefore would be unable to rap. Wolverine says that Krueger is an even worse rapper.)'' So step into my catnap, see if you can hack that, better hang on to your whack hat, (Wolverine invites Krueger to enter his dreams. "Hack" means to slash open, fitting due to Wolverine and Krueger's claws.) 'Cause your worst nightmare ain't Hugh Jack shit compared to the least of my Weapon X flashbacks! (Wolverine makes a pun between "Hugh Jackman", the actor who portrays him, and "jack shit". Wolverine was severely tortured and brainwashed in the Weapon X program. He claims that none of Krueger's nightmares would even be close as horrible as the memories of his past is.) I'm the adamantium champion X-man! (As part of the Weapon X program, Wolverine's skeleton was also painfully infused with adamantium, an indestructible fictional metal. Wolverine is also primarily known as a member of the X-Men and arguably the most popular member.) You'll only ever be half of Edward Scissorhands! (Edward Scissorhands, the central character of his eponymous film, is notable for having two scissor-like hands. Wolverine compares Krueger to Scissorhands, but notes that he is only half of the character because Scissorhands has two "scissorhands" and Krueger sports a bladed glove on his right hand only. It's also a point of ridicule considering how Edward Scissorhands is a rather effeminate character making it another taunt towards Krueger's masculinity.) So don't get me more pissed, chump. (Wolverine tells Krueger to not get him any more angry than he already is.) I'll take your whole franchise out with a fist bump! (A fist bump is a gesture made between friends with a clenched fist, similar in meaning to a handshake. However, due to the claws on Wolverine's knuckles, he claims that he can destroy the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise with a simple move.)'' 'Freddy Krueger:' Look at the size of your body! How could I possibly think I'm in trouble? (Wolverine is extremely short, only at 5'3 and Krueger (who is 176.5 cm or 5'9) mocks him for this.) I can't tell the difference between your action figure and your stunt double! (Krueger continues his disses about Wolverine's small stature, stating that a small toy of Wolverine and a stunt double used in his films are the same size.) What's the matter? You look tired, eh? (Krueger tells Wolverine to go to sleep since he looks tired. Krueger imitates Wolverine, who is of Canadian descent, by ending his phrase with "eh", a term used in a stereotypical depiction of Canadian people.) I'll be in your bed tonight, unlike Jean Grey! (Krueger attacks people when they are sleeping, so it is a natural assumption that Wolverine will be in a bed when Krueger can come to kill him. This may also be a reference to a scene in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master where Joey Crusel falls asleep and finds a model from one of his posters swimming in his waterbed, only for Krueger to emerge from the bed, pulling him in and killing him. It could also be a reference to the scene in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street where Glen Lantz gets dragged into his bed by Krueger and blood fires out of the hole left behind. Jean Grey is a female superhero and a fellow member of the X-Men. Jean is said to be Wolverine's greatest love, but their love remained unrequited due to her relationship with Scott Summers/Cyclops. Against his wishes, Wolverine was also forced to kill Jean to release the Phoenix Force trapped inside of her and save everyone. Krueger tells Wolverine that he will never take Jean to his bed.)'' As for me, I'm a chick magnet, (Opposing what he says about Wolverine in his previous line, Krueger explains that females find him attractive. He elaborates on this in the next line. In the dream world, Krueger is capable of doing almost anything he wants like shapeshifting, as he literally shapeshift his arms into giant magnets. This may also be a reference to the character Magneto, usually depicted as an adversary to the X-Men.) So heavy metal bitches are real attracted. (Metals are often seen as magnetic substances. Females who enjoy heavy metal music would be most likely to also enjoy the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street films, so a lot of Krueger's fanbase would consist of females like this. Wolverine's skeleton is entirely engulfed in adamantium so he would be drawn towards giant magnets. Since the adamantium bones would make Wolverine quite heavy for his short height, Krueger mocks him by calling him a "heavy metal bitch" that's "attracted" to him.)'' What the fuck is a wolverine? Some kind of an angry beaver? (Wolverines are a large carnivorous species, the biggest member in the mustelidae family aka the weasel family. They are also known for their claws and ferociousness. They are also known for their stench like a Tasmanian devil. However, Krueger objectifies them as angry beavers, a creature considered less harmful. This may also be a mocking reference to the Nickelodeon cartoon series, ''The Angry Beavers).'' I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian the first time I saw Justin Bieber! (Wolverine is a Canadian citizen, who is 5'3", making him very short for an adult male. Justin Bieber is a Canadian singer who was often ridiculed for never having hit puberty. The Internet often made jokes about Bieber being a wimp (even ERB themselves did so), and Krueger thinks Wolverine is even less intimidating; however, since most people have become indifferent at worst to Bieber in the 2010's, Freddy specifically says "first time".) 'Wolverine:' (Aaargh!) That verse stung, bub, but I've already recovered. (One of Wolverine's superpowers is the ability to heal from any injury almost instantly. Wolverine says that Krueger's verse affected him; but he quickly got over it.) I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered. (Wolverine mocks Krueger's claws as being similar to butter knives, which are often used to spread butter on toast in the morning. They're also nowhere near as sharp as normal knives. This may also be an indirect reference to a Freddy Krueger toaster that was sold as part of his merchandise.) I ain't got time for this. I'm saving the world. What qualities do you bring? (Wolverine states that while he is busy saving the world, Krueger brings no helpful qualities to the world, being a serial killer/rapist who lurks people's dreams.) You're a pedophile from the Midwest. At least R. Kelly could sing! (R. Kelly is an acclaimed R&B singer from Illinois, a Midwestern state, who has been accused of sexual abuse and child pornography, being arrested for this in early-2019. Krueger's main target of victims were young teens. In the 2010 remake, Krueger was remade into a serial killer and a literal pedophile who molested kids as he killed them (which was also intended for the original but was scrapped to not come across as exploiting events at the time). He is also from Ohio, another Midwestern state. Wolverine continues the line by saying that Freddy brings nothing of value to the table, as opposed to R. Kelly.) So you've got the wrong room if you're looking for fear. (Krueger is attracted to fear and is only powerful if his victims are scared of him. Wolverine is saying he will find no fear from him.) Only thing scares me is a fridge with no beer! (Wolverine is frequently depicted as a gruff loner, and is a heavy drinker and smoker. His healing factor allows him to stay sober so he has no limit to how much he can drink.) That face tells me you've met your match, (Wolverine says that he can tell that he has won, based on Krueger's emotions. This line is also a reference to Freddy's burned face, as the fire would have been started by a match, a double meaning.) But come back if you've got another itch to scratch! (Krueger often finds a way comes back, even after being killed multiple times. Wolverine tells Krueger to come back if he has an itch, giving him a childish image. If Wolverine were to scratch an itch, his claws would penetrate the skin, potentially killing the person he's itching.) Scrapped lyrics 'Wolverine:' I'll be at the doctor when I'm through wrecking your spot (Wolverine admits he will have to visit the doctor after fighting Krueger...) But only for a booster for my tetanus shot (...but only in order to get an injection to stop him getting tetanus. This could also be a reference to Krueger's needle glove from ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors.)'' ---- The glove, the hat, the kid-touching: can't help but compare it (Wolverine mocks Krueger's choice of clothing and also his pedophilia.) You're half MJ, half Subway Guy Jared (Michael Jackson was a singer who was known for wearing one glove and a hat, and also has had pedophile allegations made against him. Jared Fogle, the former spokesperson for the Subway restaurant, has also been convicted of sexual offences against minors. Subway workers also have to wear a uniform hat and gloves when preparing sandwiches.) ---- You got the type of face to make a fella drop out of Med School (A medical school is a tertiary educational institution, or part of such an institution, that teaches medicine, and awards a professional degree for physicians and surgeons. Wolverine says that Krueger is so ugly that he would make medical students want to give up and drop out.) With that nut sac head looks worse than Deadpool (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack.") ---- Winning this battle? I'm really not concerned (Wolverine isn't worried about him potentially not winning this battle.) 'Cause I'm looking at your face and you're already pretty burned (Wolverine says that Krueger already looks burned in the rap battle. This is also a reference to how Krueger was literally burned alive.) ---- You better stay behind walls 'cause your face looks fucking awful (This references a scene from the original ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, where Krueger appears in the wall of Nancy Thompson's bedroom. Wolverine says he should stay there so his ugly face can't be seen.)'' I couldn't find a picture of you so I googled blue waffle (Blue Waffle is a fictional sexually transmitted infection that is believed to both turn the vagina blue and disfigure it. Wolverine says that Krueger looks like a disease.) ---- The sweat stains from that nasty hat are the real horror (Wolverine states that the only things scary about Krueger are the sweat stains that must come from his hat, which he barely ever takes off.) You keep showing up in people's dreams like Fedora the explora (Wolverine uses a pun on the fictional cartoon character, Dora the Explorer, and the fact that Krueger wears a fedora to mock Krueger's dream world antics.) ---- When the glove comes off you're more like Freddy Mercury (Freddie Mercury was the flamboyant lead singer of the rock band, Queen. Wolverine says that Krueger is about as intimidating as Mercury when he doesn't have his glove on.) Your claws are like a strap-on 'cause there's a pussy underneath (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "And that claw is like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath.") ---- When the glove comes off you're all gums and no teeth (Wolverine says that without his signature glove, Krueger is harmless.) 'Freddy Krueger:' There's not one part of writing you won't dip your twinkle toes in (Hugh Jackman, the actor of Wolverine in the movies, has starred in many different types of roles, from action films to musical biopics. Twinkle toes is used to describe someone who has extraordinary footwork, referencing Jackman being a dancer while Krueger can also be using this line to insult Wolverine's sexuality as twinkle toes is a disparaging term for homosexual men.) I really enjoyed you in The Greatest Showman, Logan (Hugh Jackman also starred as the protagonist, P. T. Barnum, in ''The Greatest Showman. Logan is Wolverine's nickname. Krueger taunts Wolverine's relevancy as he is more known because of his actor and that Krueger didn't bother calling him his real name.)'' ---- I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian when I first saw Justin Bieber! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian the first time I saw Justin Bieber!") Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine Category:Wax Category:EpicLLOYD